


Maybe I can ease the ache

by Rosie_Petal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal/pseuds/Rosie_Petal
Summary: Peace is a thing of the past, and Rena Rouge isn't sure how much longer she can go on without Ladybug's love.





	Maybe I can ease the ache

All it took was a blog to bring down the peace they had created. The Ladyblog’s antithesis, ran with the sole purpose of glorifying evil. Every akuma recorded and ranked by how close they came to stealing Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge’s miraculous’. Popularized, commended, and presented as a challenge to beat. And Paris bought in fully.

They wish they could blame it on the street scum, craving power to fulfill selfish needs. But the hard truth is that this new wave of willing akumas…

They’re just children. Dumb, impressionable children who want to see their names on the Hawkblog A-list.

It takes every ounce of will for the heroes to fight on.

And one day - one terrible, long, hard fighting day - Alya’s body gives out. She pushed her hero form as long as she could take it, refusing to give up before the bright light of Ladybug’s miraculous cure. The second she felt the creation magic slip through her, she collapsed, transformation dropping without command.

Ladybug is at her side in an instant, shouting at Chat to go recharge. They can’t be too safe in times like these. Her Lady holds her, checking for any damage beyond the clear exhaustion.

“A-Alya _please_ I need to know that you’re okay. _Alya…_ ”

Alya can feel herself slipping out of consciousness, but she finally does feel okay, safe in her Lady’s arms.

* * *

 

Rena Rouge wakes up in a sweat, immediately grabbing for her flute, only to realize it’s not there. She’s just Alya right now, laying uselessly in her own bed.

“Oh ohmygodyou’reawake thank GOD,” comes a voice, and the owner launches herself onto Alya.

“Ladybug? What...what happened?” The world begins to clear, allowing Alya to notice more. There’s a wet cloth on her head. She’s in her favorite pajamas. The love of her life is sitting on her lap, caressing her face, and searching her eyes. She allows her own eyes to focus on Ladybug’s.

“I was so worried...” Alya has never seen her like this. They’ve always been close, but never close enough. Never what Alya needs. But now, seeing her Lady just inches away, looking like the most important thing in her life had almost been taken from her...she thinks this may finally be their time.

She musters all of her Rena confidence, and places her hand over the hero’s, holding it in place on her own cheek. She leans in, just a little bit more. Enough so that there’s no second guessing what she wants. “ _Please_.”

Ladybug’s stares at her with so much emotion that it makes her heart ache. “I want to.” She shakes her head, desperatly pleading Alya to understand. “I want to so badly that it hurts.”

“Then show me please, _please_ . We need each other right now - _I_ need you. Ladybug, I _love_ you.” Alya begs her. Both girls are short of breath, frantic in this overwhelming situation.

“That’s exactly why I can’t!!! You love Ladybug! You don’t love _me_.”

“That’s not fair! Just because I haven’t met your civilian form doesn’t mean I don’t already have so much love for her!!!”

Ladybug tears herself away, leaning against the wall instead and pulling at her hair in frustration. “You don’t get it! You’ve had YEARS to love me. ME. And instead you choose to chase after the mask. So many times you’ve cancelled our plans, only to jump at the first sign of _Ladybug_ .” She spits out her own name in disdain. “I remember every time that I would show up as _this,”_ she gestures to her costume, “only for you to tell me that you had cleared your schedule ‘just in case’ I happened to stop by.”

Ladybug whips her head back up to meet Alya’s eyes, “Do you know how much that _hurts_ ? To be by your side _always_ , loving both sides of you since the beginning? Knowing that you don’t love me in my entirety?” Tears pour out of her eyes, leaving her body shaking. “I thought things would be better after I gave you the miraculous. Maybe...I don’t know. Maybe I wanted you to see that your idol is - it’s _me,_ it’salways been me Alya _.”_

And in that moment, Alya finally gets it.

She scooches closer to her partner...her best friend. “Look at me.” Alya moves to straddle her lap, prying away the hands that Ladybug hid her face in. She waits until blue eyes meet her own. “If you think I don’t love Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You are dead wrong.”

Alya gently slides a hand to the back of Ladybug’s neck, and pulls her in for a long, overdue kiss.

 

And Marinette finally lets her transformation drop.

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT stop thinking about this ship!!! 
> 
> That whole shtick about the Hawkblog was just because I needed a set up for some FEELS, but I didn't want this to be another "hardest akuma yet!" story.
> 
> If you'd like, you can buy me a coffee here: https://ko-fi.com/A3544CMZ
> 
> And check out my ML tag on my tumblr art blog @the-cryptic-cadet


End file.
